theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Turkey at the Loud House
This is Fanfiction #11. Credit goes to FirstDrellSpectre for the title-card and the story assistance. Happy Thanksgiving! the Loud House, Lincoln is in the dining room setting cards on the table Lincoln: the viewers Ever spend an event with your family? Well, in one as big as mine, all siblings gets tasked for every event. So for Thanksgiving, I'm in charge of putting everyone's name cards for the dinner table seats. But I already know how my sisters are, so I'm combing them. For instance, Lori and Leni are always arguing, so they can't sit next to each other. for a moment I have a solution! Leni's name card and puts it at the end of the table next to Lisa's There! Just in case Leni has a problem finding a fork. Now who else? 3 MINUTES LATER Lincoln: ...and Lola goes next to Lana, and done! So that way Lynn won't start a food fight and Lola won't get bothered. shows all the name cards are in perfect condition Lincoln: Everything is all set for Thanksgiving! door slam is heard and Lincoln goes in the kitchen Lynn Sr.: holding grocery bags Hey, son! Lincoln: Hey, Dad! Are those the stuff for the feast? Lynn Sr: That's right. Some new Lynn-gredients. Chef Sergei is coming by later to help me prepare for the turkey. Lincoln: Wow! That's amazing! Lynn Sr.: in his bags Dang it! Just great! Lincoln: What's wrong? Lynn Sr.: I don't have enough recipes to cook for the whole meal. What am I gonna do? Lincoln: Don't worry, Dad. I'll get more ingredients for you! Lynn Sr.: Really? You do that? Well it is Thanksgiving and a lot of people are very up for it to cook their meals. Lincoln: That's okay. I'll get all the ingredients before anyone else. Lynn Sr.: Thanks, Lincoln. Here's the money and the list! hands his son the two items Now go get them, son! Oh, and see if you can find someone to help me with dessert. Lincoln: You got it! off to the front door, then stops; to the viewers But, first... by the stairs Guys! Living room meeting! sisters come down the stairs really fast as Lincoln backs away a bit Lana: We're here! Luna: What's up, Bro? Lincoln: You know Dad's cooking dinner, right? sisters nod their heads Lincoln: And it's Thanksgiving right? nod again Lincoln: Well, he forgot to get more ingredients for the feast. Sisters: Uh-oh! Lincoln: So he's sending me to get a few more! Lynn: Hold up! He's sending you? Lincoln: Yup! And also he needs someone to help him make the desserts. So is any of you coming with me? Sisters: they touch their nose DIBS NOT! Lori: she's last Dang it! So close! Lincoln: Okay, Lori. I have the list we need for our dinner. Lori: it Okay. Seems reasonable. Lincoln: realizes Uh-oh! We gotta get the ingredients fast! Lori: Shocked What?! Why?! Lincoln: No time to explain! Come on! grabs his oldest sister and leaves Hurry to the van! Lynn: out What dessert should we make? Lincoln: Vanzilla as it drives off Anything! Luna: the other sisters So what dessert we should make for Thanksgiving, dudes? Lucy: Pumpkin pie. Luan: Corn muffins. Lola: Apple pie. three sisters look at each other Lucy: We should make pumpkin pie. It'd be perfect for Thanksgiving. Even Edwin agrees. Lola: scoffs Dream on! They're so overrated. Apple pie is the best way to go. Just like what Mommy made until we accidentally eat it. Luan: You guys are both corny. laughs But, seriously. I think we should use corn muffins. They're great and nutritious! Lucy: No way. Pumpkin pie is better. Lola: Apple pie! Luan: Corn muffins rule! three girls argue about what to make for dessert whistles to get their attention Lisa: If you three siblings are done bickering, might I suggest you get moral support? Lola: What do you mean? Lisa: Ask Father and let him decide. three sisters run to the kitchen where their dad is cooking a lot of food Lola: Daddy! Lynn Sr.: startled Whoa! What's up? Lola: For dessert, can we do apple pie? Lucy: She means pumpkin pie. Luan: No! Corn muffins! Lynn Sr.: Kids, calm down! I'll tell you what, why don't you do a dessert of your choice and then I'll decide which one is better. Luan, Lucy, Lola: Deal! the three sisters are preparing ingredients for their dessert recipes Lola: the brown sticks in the bowl Add a little cinnamon there. Luan: she puts black specks A few pieces of spices. Lucy: A half apple will do okay. puts it in Lola: Getting good! Now to blend! goes to grab the blender, but at the same time with Luan and Lucy Lucy: Hey, I'm using the blender. Lola:'No way! I'm using it! Luan: No, me! I'm trying to blend a helping hand to Dad! laughs Get it? But seriously, let me use it! pull back and fourth to get it, but Lynn Sr. steps in and takes it away from them Lynn Sr.: Kids, there's no need to fight over this, just stir with the wooden spoon! his three daughters a demonstration Luan, Lucy, and Lola: Oh. Lola: herself I knew that. the dinning room, the six sisters watches them Lynn: You know for once, I'm glad I'm not in there. Lana: I'm not. door slam is heard and the six sisters turn around and see Lincoln and Lori, holding groceries and their clothes looking wrecked Leni: concerned O-M-Gosh! What happened to you guys? Lincoln: A monster crowd that's what! Lori: We literally made out there alive with the ingredients! So anything happened while we was gone? Lynn: Luan, Lucy, and Lola are having a contest to see who can make the best Thanksgiving dessert. Lincoln: Who's winning? Lana: Nobody yet. Lori: So I guess we didn't miss that much. Luan: Off-screen One side! I'm using the oven! Lola: Off-screen Princesses first! Lucy: Off-screen The spirits allowing me to do it! Lynn: Nope. the three dessert recipes are completed Lynn Sr.: Wow! You kids did a really good job! Lola: Go ahead, Daddy! Lucy: Try one of them. Luan: See which one is better for dessert! Lynn: I think I'll try a muffin. grabs a corn muffin and eats it Wow, Luan. This is... an awkward reaction from the taste Luan: Yeah? Lynn Sr: Impressive. smiles in confident Lucy: Try my pumpkin pie next. Lynn Sr.: Okay, Lucy. a piece of pumpkin pie and eats it It's very...uh...good? smiles a little Lola: Okay, Dad! Now it's my turn! Lynn Sr.: Gotcha covered, honey. a piece of apple pie Well, this one is... not so bad. grins in appreciation Lynn Sr.: All the dessert is well-made, but... gags Excuse me. runs outside to 'do something' Lola: Luan and Lucy Ha! I knew it! Dad likes my apple pie better than yours! Luan: No way! He likes my muffins! Lucy: Correction. He prefers my pumpkin pie. three sisters bicker again over their recipes Lola: Here's what I think of pumpkin pie! grabs and slams it on Lucy's head Lucy: Gasp! Grr! Luan: Orange you're glad you didn't see that coming? Laughs Lucy: Oh, yeah? Tell it to your corn muffins. throws them at Luan Luan: in crumbs Hey! Lola: Laughs Looks like your message was crummy! Laughs Luan: I'd laugh about that one, but not this time! And here's an apple pie for your makeup! the pie at Lola's face laughs with less effort Lola: Growls THAT'S IT! pounces on Luan and they fight while Lucy goes in after them Lynn Sr.: back Whew! Thank goodness! his three daughters fighting Kids! Kids! to get their attention as they stop What's going on here?! Luan: Dad, tell those two that you liked my corn muffins better! Lucy: No. Tell them you really like my pumpkin pie! Lola: Not a chance! The only pie that's best for you is apple! Lynn Sr.: Actually, girls. I have something to tell you. I don't like any of your recipes. Luan, Lucy, and Lola: WHAT?! Lynn Sr.: I know you did your best, but the thing is, the corn muffins is too much pepper, and the pies was too strong and spicy. Luan: I guess we went a little overboard, didn't we? Lynn Sr.: Yup. three sisters look at each other in guilt Lola: We're sorry, Daddy. We were so caught up on making separate desserts... Luan: That we didn't focus on what everyone likes. Lucy: Sigh. On the inside, I feel bad. Lynn Sr.: Oh, that's okay, kids. You did your best. hugs his three daughters to confront them Luan: So what do we make for dessert now? Rita: off-screen Excuse me... turn around and see the certain family member Rita: May I be of an assistance? Lincoln: he and Lori shows up And us too? 'at night, all the siblings expect their parents are at the dining room table by their name cards Luna: Lincoln Great work with the table seating position, dude! Lincoln: Thanks! I do what I can! Luan: I seat what you mean! laughs Get it? the kitchen, Lynn Sr. and Sergei are sorting out the finishing foods Lynn Sr.: Finally! It's done. Thanks for helping us out, Chef Sergei. Sergei: It was my pleasure, Lynn. You're very lucky to have such a caring family and an good expert at this. dings Lynn Sr. and Sergei: It's done! two men open the oven and takes out a turkey in the oven the dining room Lola: impatient What's the hold up?! Lori: Yeah! I'm literally starving! Lisa: Patience, siblings. Father will bring our meals momentarily. Lynn Sr: That's right, Lisa. And here they are are! brings a food cart full of wrapped up foods Siblings: Wow! Lincoln: Way to go, Dad! Leni: This is totes amazing! Lynn: Awesome job! Lily: Poo-Poo! Luna: Good improvement, Pop-Star! Lynn Sr.: Thanks, kids! But you should also thank Sergei for the assistance. tips his hat to them Lori: Well, let's eat! Lynn Sr.: Not so fast! Aren't we forgetting someone? Lincoln: You're right! Mom! I wonder where she is? Lana: Yeah, we can't have dinner without her! Rita: up No need! I made it! Lori: Mom, you're here! Rita: And guess who else is here? 'she walks in the dining room, behind her is... Albert: Hey there, chaps! Siblings: Pop-Pop! Rita: Surprised? Lori: Literally! Albert: Your Mom wanted me to come to your Thanksgiving feast! Lynn Sr.: Well, now that we're all here, it's time to say a few words... in a hush tone. and the Louds close their eyes and bow their heads and pray in a softer tone Rita: And done! open their eyes, expect Leni who is asleep Lisa: Leni, awaken! Leni: up Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought we was napping. Lori: Now can we eat? Rita: You got it! cheers as the parents remove the foil off the food dishes to show the Turkey, pasta, lasagna and rice as they each take out their food of choice TWELVE MINUTES LATER Lana: Burps Man, that dinner really hit the spot! Lynn: It sure was! 'sighs happily Luna: The meals was totally rockin'! Lisa: Affirmative! Leni: Totes! Lori: I know, right? Lincoln: Very delicious! Lola: And amazing! Lucy: Ditto. Luan: Turkey about it! Laughs Albert: Best meal I've ever tasted! Lynn Sr.: Well, I hope you all save room for dessert! goes into the kitchen and comes back with an orange cake with white icing Lynn: Is that a cake? Lynn Sr.: Not just any cake. It's a ice cream carrot cake. Courtesy of yours truly and special help. Luan, Lucy and Lola smile at him for that statement Lynn Sr.: Who wants a slice? Everyone: We do! each slice the cake one by one Lincoln: up the cake in the air To the best Thanksgiving ever! Everyone: the same BEST THANKSGIVING EVER! they eat their cake, Rita smells something Rita: wait a minute. What's that burning? notice smoke coming out of the kitchen Lynn: Fire alert! Lynn Sr.: Dang it! I thought I turned off the stove! Quick someone help! try to blow the fire away by fanning it with towels Leni: Off-screen Don't worry, guys, I got you covered! shows up with the fire extinguisher and sprays the fire, but accidentally covered everyone with the foam Leni: Oops. Sorry. nervously laughs Lincoln: the viewers Happy Thanksgiving! END Trivia *Since the Loud House doesn't have a Thanksgiving special, I decided to make this my own. *This is also my second holiday Fanfiction. *This Fanfiction is a reference of "One Flu Over the Loud House". *Everyone's Thanksgiving cheer is similar to Clyde and the Loud kids' sleepover cheer from "Overnight Success". Category:Episodes